The present invention pertains to a supplemental fuel pump system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a supplemental fuel pump system for use in conjunction with, and that is driven by, a supplemental oxygen supply for an internal combustion engine. Nitrous oxide injection systems are known for use in providing an additional “shot” of power for internal combustion engines. Most nitrous oxide systems are relatively rudimentary, and include only sufficient systems and components to inject nitrous oxide gas into the engine intake to increase the oxygen available for combustion and the intake pressure in the manifold.
However, problems can arise due to a number of factors. First, because nitrous oxide is a liquid stored gas, the equilibrium pressure in the storage vessel can vary significantly as the ambient temperature varies. This can result in the amount of nitrous oxide delivered to the engine varying by as much as 30 percent, within the normally expected operating environments.
In addition, the increased amount of oxygen requires a commensurate increase in fuel fed to the combustion system. Without supplemental fuel, the fuel mixture in the engine is far too lean (an excess of oxygen over stoichiometric proportions) which can result in engine overheating, improper detonation, and ultimately failure of piston, crankshaft, and valve components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a nitrous oxide precision variable restrictor that reduces (regulates) the supply pressure for a nitrous oxide injection system. Desirably, such a restrictor is used in conjunction with a nitrous oxide assist supplemental fuel pump system.